Country Ella
by xXSuGaR RuNeXx
Summary: This is my first fanfic. so please read it. One shot only x x


Country of Ella

A.N. The list below is what the characters will be call to lessen the confusion of the story.  
TRC-SakuraLittle Kitty and Princess TRC-SyaoranLittle Puppy (Syaoran at the beginning)  
SakuraSakura or Kinomoto SyaoranPrince Syaoran or Highness (Li at some places)

ФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ

⌠Your Highness, come back!■ shout the voices of half a dozen soldiers chasing a young boy in his 8 years. The boy had short auburn hair and was wearing a brown green shirt that look as if it cost more than that average price you should pay for any clothing.

A few yards ahead of the boy stool a desert-colored hair girl in clothing that was completely opposite from the boy. She was wearing a cheap light pink dress that was a getting on in years. ⌠What all the commotion about, Auntie?■ the girl asks the older lady next to her.

⌠It seem that the young prince is escaping one of his lesson again.■ the older lady answer without really paying attention to the young girl. ⌠Sakura, could you stay here for a few moment while I deliver the bread?■ she then left without hearing the girl answer.

⌠Move it!■ order the boy as he ran toward the girl, but she was so surprise that she couldn▓t move. With no other option left for him he pull her along as he went pass her. The two of them soon find themselves in a beautiful garden fill with many white cherry blossom trees with all different kinds of Chinese peony surrounding the whole place. From the entrance toward the center of the garden was a quartzite pathway that leads to huge pink cherry blossom tree.

⌠Wow!■ the girl exclaim when she saw the beautiful scene that unfolds before her as the boy pulls her in.

⌠Come on. This way.■ he pulls her toward the pink blossom tree and went under a hole that was open by the huge root. Inside the tree the girl saw that it was hallow with small opening that could allow a person to spy the outside world. ⌠Do you like it?■ she heard the boy asked her.

However taken by the amazing surprise all she could do was nodded her head as she take in what was being happen. Then it finally hit her, there was a boy here with her┘a boy she have never met before had shown her something that she thought was the most beautiful thing ever. She knew she got to say something┘▓sorry▓ or something to excuse her rudeness, but the word that came out of her mouth was ⌠Thank you■.

A look of surprise appears on his face, but when he finally understands what she means, he gave her a smile and said, ⌠No problem. My name is Syaoran. What▓s your?

⌠Sakura┘My name is Sakura and thank you for this beautiful trip.■ She answers him with a return smile.

Syaoran return her smile, ⌠I like you, here.■ He handed her a bird-shape key. ⌠Hold on to it until we meet again.■ He told her in a commanding voice.

Surprised, Sakura stood shock in silence. After a few second, she began to smile again, ⌠Alright it a promise.■ The two younger made a pinky swear.

The scene soon disappear as a older version of Sakura appear walking through a busy street as she watch the bright blue sky. ⌠I wonder if that boy still remember me?■ She ask herself, when she notice a strange disturbance in the sky. Instead of being smooth and wide open as it usually did the sky seem to turn into a watery form and seem to clog up? Suddenly four people out of nowhere drop on top of her.

⌠Now, What country have we landed in this time?■ Fai said on the very top of everyone with the exception of Mokona who just happen to land on top of his head with a ▒TUMP▓.

⌠Um┘■Sakura Kinomoto started but was interrupted by a loud shout from the black ninja.

⌠If you▓re done enjoying the view┘THAN GET OFF ME!!■ Kurogane throw everyone into the air including the new Sakura.

However due to his throw, Syaoran decided to get under his princess to protect her from the impact of the fall. ⌠A-are you alright princess Sakura?■ Syaoran asked seeing the Princess on top of him. However the girl didn▓t answer him.

⌠Oh sorry!■ Sakura got off of him as soon as she realize that she was sitting on top of the boy that suddenly came out of nowhere to save her from the fall.

Then Syaoran notice her┘another girl who look exactly like his princess being help up by Fai and Mokona. ⌠Princess?■ he stools up, looking from the one Sakura to the other.

The group and the new Sakura sat in a small kitchen of a bakery shop with glasses of iced tea introducing them when two boys who look the same ages as Fai and Kurogane came in. One with dark black hair and the other light gray, when the two of them saw the group the dark hair one suddenly step in front of Sakura, ⌠Your Highness, What do we own the pleasure of your visit?■ he face Syaoran with a fake smile plastered on his face.

⌠Highness?!■ Syaoran looked confuse, especially since that was what he was about to say to the Kingdom of Clow, King TТya look-alike.

⌠Syaoran is royalty and he didn▓t tell Mokona!■ Mokona cried in the background.

⌠Syaoran-kun, you▓re a prince?■ the princess exclaim upon hearing the new information.

Thinking that it would be fun to tease the serious Syaoran, Fai decided to join in saying ⌠Oh Syaoran-kun, I thought you were my friend, since we▓ve travel to so many places together. But you didn▓t tell me that you were a prince.■ he than gave a fake cry. Meanwhile Syaoran was trying to convince the Princess and everyone that they were mistaken.

After a few useless try, Kurogane got so angry with them that he shouts at them to be quiet when the joking double, Fai and Mokona start teasing him instead. That leaves Syaoran to explain to their three hosts who they really were.

However right after Syaoran finished, Mokona hopped on to his head, ⌠I think you should call our Sakura, Kitty and our Syaoran, Puppy to lessen the confusion while we staying here.■

⌠K-Kitty┘P-Puppy?!■ shudders the surprise Syaoran and their three hosts.

⌠Great Idea Mokona■ Fai stopped teasing Kurogane to agree to Mokona▓s plan. ⌠Those names bring back memory from our stay in тto.■

⌠Well, it doesn▓t matter what you called yourself, but where are you planning to stay?■ TТya look at the young Princess.

⌠Mokona is there a feather in this world,■ Syaoran asked as Mokona jumped into the princess▓s arms.

⌠Mokona▓s not sure. Mokona sense a strong power but it very faint.■

⌠Then we should start finding a place.■

⌠You can stay with us if you don▓t already have a place to go.■ Yukito offer when he saw that their guests seem to have no place to stay.

"Thank you but we don't want to trouble you. Is there a hotel or an inn in this country?■ Syaoran look at his hosts.

⌠This is the country of Ella, finding an inn wouldn▓t be hard, on the other hand finding an unoccupied room will be a little harder.■ Yukito answered.

⌠Why that?■ Fai gave a look of confusion.

⌠Haven▓t you heard the history of our country?■

⌠Your country▓s history?■ Syaoran asked eagerly.

⌠Yes, in fact our country became very popular because of this legend of a girl who was put to work in her own house by her stepmother after the death of her father. Then one day, everything changes when she went to a ball and met the prince. However for some reason she left the ball early and lost one of her slipper in the process. The prince happens to find the slipper; decided that he will marry any women that could wear the slipper. However no one in the kingdom could wear it and just when he was about to give up, he saw her again as a maid. He let her try on the slipper, and when it fit, he married her.■ Sakura explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

⌠But isn▓t that just a fairly tales?■

⌠No, that legend really did happen seven hundred years ago to a girl name Ella. Also there will be a ball soon to celebrate the anniversary of the legend.■

⌠Amazing, in a country where my father and I visit, there was a similar story, but it was just a bed time story for kids.

Waking up from a light rest Kurogane looked at the group ⌠That great and all, but we still need a place to stay.■

⌠Please, stay with us, we don't mind.■ Yukito told our traveler, ⌠Sakura-chan and Kitty-chan can share a room; then the three boys can share my room while I take the small room.■

Syaoran thank Yukito while Sakura and TТya show the other their room. 


End file.
